


Don't Hate, Elevate!

by BronzeAgeLove



Series: Citadel Elevator Series [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: C-Sec, Elevator Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeAgeLove/pseuds/BronzeAgeLove
Summary: C-Sec officers Miura and Adessar hate each other's guts. Or so it seems. What happens when they find themselves in a broken-down elevator?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Mass Effect Kink Meme, where it won the 7th People's Choice Awards in two categories! (Yeah shameless self-promotion, but I'm insanely happy about this XD)
> 
> This is a slightly spruced-up, revised version of the original.  
> My first-time smut, so as always, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated, you can also contact me on anon if you prefer: bronzeagelove.tumblr.com <3
> 
> **The Mass Effect Universe belongs to BioWare. OCs are my own.**

"Adessar, you asshole!"  
  
The words carried through the halls of C-Sec Presidium 14 Station from the lockers to the common room, where Quintus Adessar was enjoying his break time. Hearing the commotion didn't make him look up from his drink, but those around him might have noticed the amused chuckle coming from him while he took a swig of dextro coffee.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, you fuckin' turian bastard! I swear one day I'm gonna rip out your blue dick with my bare hands and shove it down your throat!"  
  
The enraged screams were coming closer and closer, accompanied by very determined, stompy footsteps.  
  
Adessar switched his datapad on, started to leaf through the news headlines as if nothing had happened.  
  
"If you're ever coming close to my locker again, I'll make sure you die a horrible death by my hands, and I won't be sorry. At all!"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Officer Miura", Adessar said without looking up from his datapad when the owner of the enraged voice had stormed into the break room. For sure, she did have a very loud voice, and the rest of her was compressed into 154cm of barely controlled rage, all blazing eyes and quivering human body in bulky C-Sec riot squad armour that had for some reason, somehow, been sprayed a very bright shade of pink.  
  
She stared him down defiantly, an angry blush showing through her tawny brown skin as her cheeks darkened, pointing one accusing finger right at his nose, her own crinkled in annoyance.  
  
"Don't deny it, asshole! You're the only qualified tech in this station, there's nobody else who could have hacked my locker _after_ changing the security settings!"  
  
Adessar's mandibles flicked out for a second, mimicking a human smirk, as he lifted his gaze from the news feed, locking his eyes with hers.  
  
"You know, Miura, you look fabulous when you're angry", Adessar said in a very calm voice, looking her up and down approvingly, "and pink really suits you. Contrasts nicely with that lovely shade of your skin."  
  
She launched herself at him with a snarl, but he slammed his hand into her bulky breastplate palm forward and held her at arm's length, while she swung a few futile punches in his direction, still spewing obscenities.  
  
"Maybe we should discuss this outside? And you could put that sweet mouth of yours to better use than insulting me", he suggested with a sigh, still engrossed in his datapad but well aware of the amused looks their colleagues were giving him. They were a good bunch and loved some neighbourhood drama, especially since their C-Sec station was well known for putting all of the newly appointed officers through their paces with more-or-less friendly pranks. Over the last years, they'd perfected the game.  
  
But Adessar had taken a little too much liking to Miura, who had only been transferred here a month ago. Beyond the customary first week that saw 'the new one' confronted with confetti bombs, prank calls and wrong-chirality snacks that would have the allergic ones vomit their hearts out for an hour (to the squad's dismay, Miura hadn't been one of them), Adessar had started taking it to a new level. His tech skills were unrivalled, she had been right about that, and he'd hacked her locker more than once in order to plant raunchy magazines in it and, on one occasion, ordered twenty banana sushi pizzas on her behalf to be delivered to her apartment in the middle of the night. He'd never admit it to the others, but since the first time she had been pranked and had flipped at him, all that raw rage in her eyes, it excited him immensely to see her worked up. When her face scrunched up in anger, he found her irresistible, and he delighted in the way her eyes would blaze as they focused on him alone. He always imagined her to have the same kind of angry look on her face while he‘d fuck her...  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Miura gave a wail of frustration, her hands thrown up in exasperation and raking through her short black hair, before stopping her struggles. She took the first proper breath since she had found her armour sprayed pink.  
  
"Ok. Let's go outside."  
  
But before they could settle their argument, the door whooshed open again, revealing a very pissed-off looking Chief Chellick, their resident supervisor.  
  
"Adessar, is this your doing?" he asked calmly, mandibles tucked close to his jaw.  
  
Adessar shot to attention the way every well-trained turian did when addressed by his superior, spine rigid, shoulders square, focusing on a point right over Chellick's left shoulder. "Yes, Chief. Just a harmless prank, the colour's water-soluble. You know, a little fun to get her eased into the squad."  
  
"Harmless prank?!", Miura exploded again, oblivious to her boss standing near, „this is like the tenth time you're doing this kind of shit! You're such an asshole, you shouldn't even be allowed to live!"  
  
With a distinct _not-again_ sigh, Chellick gave them both a stern look-down, his green eyes sweeping first over the younger turian with mild disinterest and then over the flustered-looking Miura who was shuffling her feet and had managed to blush even more despite her complexion.  
  
"Officer Adessar. Do you think this is funny? I never knew vandalizing C-Sec property was on your repertoire," Chellick rumbled, frustration and indifference showing through his subvocals.  
  
Adessar had a reputation for being both incredibly childish and a dedicated ladies' man, two traits that weren't exactly encouraged in proper C-Sec officers, but Chellick put up with his antics for being such a brilliant tech and hacker. Having Adessar on the squad had led to quite a few high-level arrests in the last year. Their precinct was one of the safest on the Citadel, which made Chellick proud. Also, they hailed from the same settlement, and there was something against ganging up on those sharing the same colony background. It felt wrong.  
  
"Officer Miura. I'm sorry you've been treated roughly by your squadmates, but you know you should have come to see me about the pranks instead of letting it escalate to this proportion. I understand Adessar's not the most reputable turian, yet I forbid you call anyone here 'asshole' one more time. It's bad for the team spirit, I won't have that."  
  
Chastised, Miura nodded, her jaw locked in defiance as she stood to attention, rivalling Adessar's perfectly rigid stance. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I got carried away. What shall I do about the pink armour? Can't go on patrol like this, Sir."  
  
Scratching the plates on the back of his head, Chellick groaned. He hated being the boss for a hoarde of idiots behaving like little kids. If only they weren’t so good at their jobs, Adessar with his tech skills and Miura a wicked shot... His brow plates furrowed while thinking about a proper resolution to the problem.  
  
"Get it cleaned and report to me tomorrow," he finally said with a flourish of his hand. "You and Adessar are exempt from duty today, I've got a horrible headache and can't deal with you two going at each other's throats like bitchy highschoolers."  
  
The Chief made to walk back to his office, but he turned around one more time before leaving, again locking gaze with Adessar. "I have a good idea. You help her clean the mess, that'll teach you both about team spirit. And let it be said- you're a horrible painter, Adessar."  
  
The gleeful snicker from Miura wasn't lost to the rest of the squad.

 

* * *

  
  
After a lengthy, heated discussion about which apartment they should use to clean the armour in, they decided on neutral grounds and sat down in the nearby park, armed with a bucket of water and two heavy-duty scrubbing brushes. They set to work.  
  
A few seconds later, Miura faced Adessar with the most venomous look she'd ever laid on him. If looks could kill, she would have done it now. "I thought you said this was water-soluble, smart-ass?"  
  
Adessar growled back at her, hunched over the still obnoxiously pink breastplate. The colour hadn't budged a tiny bit.  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled, "I thought so. Apparently it isn't."  
  
"You're unbelievable!"  
   
His answer earned him an exasperated sigh from Miura, who tossed her brush back into the bucket of water, making a splash. Then, she threw up her arms before launching into the next volley of insults.  
  
"Get going, soldier!" she yelled at him, all venom and spite.  "You made the mess, you clean my armour by yourself, I'm not going to lift one finger for your stupidity! No wonder the Hierarchy didn't want you in their service!"  
  
"No need to get personal, human," he snarled at her before reluctantly going back to work.  
   
It took him half a day to return Miura's breastplate to its original colour scheme of C-Sec blue and black. Half a day that had Miura stalk around him like a drill sergeant, occasionally slapping him on the fringe when the cleaning didn't proceed quickly enough to her taste. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. By the time he was finished, his arms were sore from all the scrubbing. Adessar had already thought of a million ways of paying her back, but most of his ideas involved very angry sex, and delighting in those fantasies made the day much more bearable.  
 

* * *

  
The next two days, Chellick made sure they were scheduled on different shifts, and Adessar grew restless. He missed having Miura around. He missed her sharp remarks, the looks of pure hatred he'd feel on his carapace when he walked by her in the break room, and especially the way how invitingly she started to smell as soon as she launched into her insults. It made him oddly aware of how much he needed her presence, as if he was drawing some of his energy from getting shouted at.  
 

* * *

  
One evening, after a drink or two at the local bar, Adessar stumbled upon a quite inebriate Miura on the street. She was wearing civilian clothes, a figure-hugging strappy dress with a bright pink tulle skirt that flowed around her as she walked, a far cry from the unisex cargo pants she usually favoured when coming in for work. Without the bulky C-Sec riot squad armour, she did look incredibly tiny compared to him. Adessar caught himself eyeing her up and down. He had been right, bold colours did look striking against her skin. A light keen escaped his throat at seeing her look so different.  
  
On a whim, he caught her elbow as she ambled past, which made her whip around with her customary angry face, swinging one not very well-focused punch at him. Tipsy as he was himself, Adessar ducked, fending off her attack.  
   
"Woah, Miura! It's me. No need to get aggressive."  
  
She huffed when she recognized him. Dragging the fingers of her right hand through her messy hair, she focused on his face. "Adessar“, she said, her voice dripping with disdain. Even drunk, she managed to convey how little he meant to her. "Fancy seeing you here. Out on the prowl for some ladies desperate enough to get laid by your ugly mug?"  
  
He growled at her.  "No, enjoying a drink before my free day, as you did," he replied as coolly as he could muster.  
   
She gave a sigh, gesturing at her outfit. "Yeah. It was supposed to be a date, which turned out to be a disaster. Gods, it’s 2182. That idiot said I wasn't 'feminine' enough? Seems I'm not girlfriend material, no matter how hard I try!"  
  
"Well, you do look stunning in that skirt. Really emphasizes your slim figure. Maybe it's got something to do with your attitude?", Adessar suggested with a sideways glance at her. He knew he was on thin ice here, but as always couldn't resist teasing her.  "You are quite gruff, and quick to lash out. Some people might be put off by it."  
  
She whipped around with a snarl.  "Thanks for the relationship advice, you moron! I'm fine the way I am. I don't want any help from the likes of you."  
  
"Why won't you let me?"  
  
Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she threw her head back, rolling her eyes.  
   
_Always so dramatic, Miura..._  
  
"Shut it, Adessar!" she spat, sounding cornered.  
   
He looked back at her. "Maybe you need to find someone who can measure up to you?"  
  
Apparently, he'd touched upon a sensitive subject. The rebellious facade crumpled, and she looked up at him. Her lower lip quivered.  
   
"Good luck," she said bitterly, "I don't think someone like that exists."  
  
Adessar sighed. He'd never experienced her drunk or gloomy before, and while he found it nice that the alcohol had softened her prickly character for once, he did prefer energetic, angry Miura. "Come on, let's walk back towards the precinct, it should only take us about half an hour. I can get you a ride home from there, got the access code for one of the patrol cars. Wouldn't have you stumble around Rapid Transit by yourself," he offered in a spontaneous bout of kindness.  
  
She snuffled and bobbed her head, which he took for a yes, and they set out down the street.  
   
The walk seemed to do Miura good. She had already sobered up a bit by the time they reached the vicinity of the C-Sec station, and a spring had returned to her step.  
   
"You know, maybe you're not that bad," she said to no one in particular, still walking on but glancing at him from the side sheepishly.  
  
"Likewise." Adessar inclined his head, surprised at her confession, although he was pretty sure it was just the alcohol talking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts in the next chapter. Please bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

The station was almostdeserted when they got there, only the registration desk manned by one very bored looking human who nodded at them without getting up when he recognized two of his fellow officers. Presidium 14 was known not to be the most rigidly governed station on the Citadel, so two squadmates in civvies heading to the parking lot in the middle of the night wasn't an uncommon sight. It was an open secret that Chellick didn't mind his officers using the unmarked patrol cars as a free cab service as long as they set it to automated controls, left no vomit stains on the seats and reappeared sober for their next shift. One of the perks of working in one of the stations with the best reputation.

Miura and Adessar headed towards the elevator for the top level, where the cruisers stood.

 

* * *

 

Elevator rides were a boring business. No matter how advanced the technology, it would always be too slow, always take hours until it reached its destination. This was a distinct Citadel thing, yet Adessar suspected a galaxy-wide conspiracy about making elevators incredibly tardy in order to irritate as many different species as possible.

He looked around the small booth with growing impatience as they ascended at snail's pace. At least their station had elevators with large panorama windows looking out over the Presidium‘s gentle curve. The view was impressive, no matter how often he’d look at it. Being on the night cycle, most lights were dimmed, and the scenery was nice with the skycars cruising by underneath, trailing lines of neon through the darkness.  
   
Miura watched the outside with a distraught look on her face, tapping her foot, while Adessar decided to focus on his omni-tool, shoulders hunched and fingers flying over the controls. He really hated elevators, the way they never seemed to arrive at the destination, their monotone hum, those light vibrations that could be felt through the soles of his boots. As a naturally impatient person, the Citadel elevators made his plates itch like nothing else. He fervently wished there was something to make these rides better.  
   
_Wait..._  
   
Suddenly, a very stupid idea had popped up in his head. His mandibles twitched.  
   
_She's going to kill me if she finds out_ , he thought with glee, unable to defeat the urge that was rising inside him.  
   
The lights flickered a little before switching to the emergency settings abruptly, casting the cabin in greenish half-light. The elevator lurched to a halt with a shudder, somewhere mid-air between two floors, making them both stagger.  
   
Startled, Miura looked back at Adessar.  "Is this what I think it is..?" she began, doubt in her voice.  
   
He inclined his head before walking over to the controls and making a show of punching some of the buttons. There was no reaction at all. No beep, no blink. The elevator was positively dead. Adessar congratulated himself on his own handiwork.  
  
"It... looks like a power shortage of sorts? Let's see if I can get us help."  He turned back to his omni-tool, tapping away. "Okay," he announced after a few seconds, "I alerted our station techs, might take some time until they get back to us."  
  
Miura sat down on the floor with a loud, frustrated sigh, facing him, her skirts billowing around her like the bright pink petals of an exotic flower. "Luckily I went to the loo before leaving the bar," she said to no one in particular, one eyebrow raised sarcastically.  
   
She glanced back at him, waiting for his reaction with her arms crossed, her customary annoyed look on her face. The emergency lighting made her appear even darker than she was, greenish reflections on her high cheekbones and in her black eyes. To him, she looked very alien in this moment, and he found himself incredibly excited when he thought about the contrast of her skin naked against his silvery plates and light tan hide. It took him a lot of discipline not to purr at the mental image.  
   
Instead, Adessar shrugged, a gesture he had copied from his human squadmates. Shrugging was such a convenient sign that could mean anything, and he had quickly adopted it into his repertoire of signs to use when interacting with other species. He was really curious to see where this little experiment would take them, so he decided to bide his time and get her as irritated as possible. For a second, he regretted not pocketing any condoms.  
  
"Remember two weeks ago when Chellick's office door got blocked and we could hear him bitch through it for three hours straight until they managed to reset the system? Our night shift techs are a bloody useless gang, most likely reading Fornax in the back room jerking off instead of staying on their posts."  
   
There was no need to tell her he hadn't contacted anyone yet.  
  
They fell silent again, exchanging annoyed or frustrated looks from time to time and fiddling with their omni-tools. Miura looked closer to exploding with each minute that passed, evident by the clench of her jaw, the way her nostrils flared every time she inhaled.  
  
When the silence became unbearable, Adessar decided to start a conversation. He gave a heartfelt sigh. "I guess we're stuck for good. How about we get acquainted properly?  We'll be best buddies in no time."  
  
Miura gave an incredulous laugh at his statement, her lips twisted into a lopsided smirk. All hints of the gentleness she had displayed earlier had faded. "Friends with you?" she spat. "Only when hell freezes over! Of all the people I could have gotten stuck with in an elevator, with no help in sight, it had to be you, Mr. Asshole Adessar. Just my luck!"  
  
When he didn't show any reaction to her insults, she grew testy, and launched into the next. "Do you remember Officer Vakarian, the one who came by yesterday to collect the reports? Now _that_ 's a turian I wouldn't mind getting stuck with in an elevator. With you? Not so much!"  
  
Adessar huffed at her before returning his attention to his omni-tool. She was so good at being mean, he loved the way it stung. "Didn't know you had a thing for turians, Miura," he said without looking up, "but tell me, why Vakarian and not me? We look exactly the same, except for the eye colour. And the colony markings. And he's taller. And bulkier."  
  
Miura scoffed at him. "Hey, I had a drell once, but corkscrew dick? No hallucinogenic can make me forget _that_. And human men seemingly don't want to date me, so I've been toying with the idea. And it's easy: Vakarian behaves like a gentleman, while you're the precinct's resident ass."  
  
She was still looking at him, some of the hatred in her glance suddenly replaced by, what, Daring? Curiosity?  
   
"You know, forget what I said before, on the street- I still hate you," she stated after a few seconds, scrunching up her strange human nose as if to prove her point.  
   
She'd said it again. Adessar looked up from his omni-tool, mandibles flaring in amusement.  
  
"Now, do you, really?" he asked, his voice smooth as syrup, finally able to play his card the way he wanted.  "Your body says otherwise. Ever since the moment you yelled at me for the first time, you've been giving off that inviting scent whenever we clash, just as it does now. It's very tempting. I might hazard a guess and say you like it when I'm being mean to you? Don't tell me our fights don't give you a kick."  
   
Her stance faltered for a split second. She looked up at him in the half-light as if caught in the act, a curious mixture of shocked bashfulness, hatred, and fascination on her face that he found difficult to read.  
  
"You're crazy, Adessar!" she exclaimed automatically, before getting up and looking at him with her arms crossed. She was more than a foot shorter than him, but every time she faced him she'd puff herself up as much as she could. Adessar found her adorable.  
   
"Well, fuck it. Guilty as charged. I've thought about screwing you. The idea has a certain appeal, if only for showing you who's boss. You are fascinating, but in a negative way."  
  
"You know having you admit to that changes everything," he stated matter-of-factly. "I have a suggestion. Seen that we'll be stuck here for some time and your body is giving me all those signals, we might as well spend the time productively. I wouldn't mind..."  
   
He had walked up behind her while speaking and gently steered her towards the panoramic window of the elevator by her shoulders. With her cheek and chest pressed up against the cool glass, she mumbled a small complaint that sounded like a _fuck you_ but otherwise didn't resist him.  
  
"All you have to do is say 'no', and I'll stop," he purred into her ear, a hint of arousal in his subvocals that was lost to her. The game was on, and the view in front of him, both inside and outside of the elevator, was fabulous.

"How about we put all the energy we normally invest into despising each other to good use?"  
  
"Oh bite me, Adessar!" she uttered through gritted teeth as his right arm went around her, talons puncturing her skin through the skirt’s soft fabric while pulling her slender hips flush against his. It was a perfect fit.  
  
He purred louder, unable to contain his excitement. The elevator ride had definitely turned out more interesting.

"An invitation? Nice."  
  
With a feral growl, he shoved her against the window, his mouth descending on her neck at the same time, and delighted in hearing her gasp when his sharp teeth nicked her delicate skin. He expected her to lash out or at least assault him verbally, sandwiched between the unyielding glass and the bulk of his body as she was, but instead, she leant her head back against him with her eyes closed, a content murmur leaving her lips.  
  
_Who would have thought..._

There would be time for proper foreplay another day, but now, hard and fast had to do, he decided. Encouraged by her positive reaction, Adessar snuck his left hand underneath her skirt, gently raking his talons over the sensitive inside of her thigh before brushing against her panties as if by accident. She shivered in response, choking back a moan.  
  
All those evenings chatting up human ladies at various bars had served him well in this regard. Adessar knew his way around their bodies well enough and prided himself on being a quick learner. Even waking up with his skin itchy from allergic reactions on those few occasions things had gotten too heated for condoms had been worth it.  
  
But this was different somehow, not just some fling. This was Miura gasping at his caresses, the one person he had managed to fall for, he realized with some surprise while continuing his exploration.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m... a tiny bit sorry for the line about the drell dick.


	3. Chapter 3

She gave a soft sigh when his hand tentatively wandered further upwards. Even through the thin cotton fabric, he could feel the heat and moisture radiating from her core.  
  
An unconscious, barely audible growl escaped his throat. Seeing her angry and worked up really did it for him, yet noticing how her body complied with his caresses was the proverbial icing on the cake. It was better than he'd imagined.  
  
"If you still hate me, I dare you to say it again," he teased with a chuckle, teeth grazing the nape of her slender neck, hips snug against her ass. His pelvic plates had loosened by now, and it wouldn't be long until he'd be fully out of his sheath. Most likely she could feel his growing erection, too, through the gauzy fabric of her skirt.  
  
Miura's breath quickened, started getting ragged, as he carefully pressed the knuckle of this thumb against the soaked fabric of her underwear, right above her clit.  
  
"I hate you," she panted, struggling against him, a light sheen of sweat forming on her brow.  
  
"Again, please?" he purred seductively, urging her on. While her face was scrunched up in the usual spitefulness, he could see a flicker of lust in her eyes. Her body quivered under his caresses.  
  
_Delightful._  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
With a startled yelp, she squirmed in his strong grip, grinding her hips against his hand when he pressed on by pushing her panties aside and placing his palm against her hot, moist folds.  
  
"See, that's why you humans are so fascinating," he murmured into the curve of her neck, drawing careful circles around her clit with one finger. She was even slicker than he had anticipated. "You're all so open, and ready, as soon as you're in the mood. If you were turian, I'd have a hell of a time getting your plates loose, and then I'd buy you one drink too many and I'd be out of the game. But this? This is much better," he crooned, lapping at her skin with his rough tongue.  
  
By now, he was painfully aware of his erection straining against the fabric of his pants, and there was nothing he wanted more than to bury himself inside her right now and fuck her senseless against the elevator wall, over and over, but it wasn't his call. It had to be her to decide.  
  
"I can stop whenever you want", he whispered into her neck when he noticed her wails reach a new pitch, "just say it..."  
  
Slowly, he started peeling down her underwear, and somewhere inside herself, in the midst of all her panting, Miura miraculously seemed to find the energy for a cutting remark.  
  
"Adessar, you're still an asshole, but I swear, if you stop now, I'll haunt you from the grave!"  
  
He chuckled. Just what he had been waiting for.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
With one hand, he unbuttoned his trousers, yanking them down to his knees where they caught on his leg spurs, then turned her towards him in one swift motion. She shimmied out of her underwear as both of his arms went around her, cupping her ass and lifting her slim form onto his cock with practiced ease. Her legs settled on the jut of his hips comfortably, pink skirts hitched up and fanning around them. Miura's head fell back against the window with a thud, her whole body arching like a coiled spring at the shock of him filling her so completely, and a soft yet primal-sounding gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Adessar felt his own body react to her moan, from the tip of his fringe down to his toes, as if electricity was running through him.  
  
"Do that again?" he prompted. "Those tiny human sounds coming from your mouth are delightful."  
  
Her head whipped back up, fury sparkling in her eyes as they locked gaze. "What's with all these orders?" she snarled, voice husky, fingernails digging into the softer hide at the base of his neck hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
Adessar gave an amused flick of his mandibles while her eyes still bore into his. "I like bossing you around, and you love calling me names, so shut up and enjoy."  
  
Supporting her ass with one hand, steadying them both against the window with the other, he rocked her once with a lazy tilt of his pelvis as if to mock her. She gasped with more fervor than before, both from the sensation of cold glass on her shoulder blades and the feeling of his ridged cock rubbing hot against her insides. Adessar could only imagine the mixture of feelings that was rushing through her right now- lust, hatred, maybe perverted delight at having to relinquish control over herself for once.  
  
Sheathed inside her, he purred in contentment, lapping at her exposed throat with his rough tongue, noticing her pulse speed up.  
  
"See?" he whispered into her ear while she was holding on to him for dear life. "That's the sound I meant. Hate me all you want, but you do love this, don't you. Nobody forgets their first turian."  
  
"Oh shut it, Adessar" she panted into his cowl in between moans when he picked up the pace, their joint bodies slamming against each other with satisfying, wet smacks as he continued fucking her against the window with deep, steady thrusts. He was dimly aware that the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs would be chafing by morning if they kept up the current speed, and that she'd most likely throw a fit at him because of that, yet at the moment she didn't seem to care, and getting yelled at was so worth it. If Adessar was lucky, this was going to be good fuel for their next adventures.  
  
Catching a glimpse of the darkened cityscape outside, he wondered briefly if anyone could see them going at it, right there against that nice panoramic window.  
  
_Really, brain?_  
  
He buried the distracting thoughts, focusing back on Miura uttering her tiny yet somehow rebellious sounding gasps while riding him. The way she rolled her hips against his with her head thrown back, lips wet and slightly parted, she was a fantastic sight. Adessar felt his mandibles going slack, caught himself overwhelmed. He’d always thought of himself as level-headed and detached when it came to sex, but with Miura, he was reduced to an overzealous fledgling, which was somehow unsettling. He shuddered, feeling himself already close.  
  
Miura noticed his distraction.  
  
"Tired so soon?" she teased him with a sneer, shoving herself against him with angry determination, "I always thought turians had this amazing stamina?"

A rare smile was playing at the corners of her mouth, such a difference from her normal self.  
  
He growled back at her gruffly, willing himself to focus. "Yeah we do, but the others have never seen you getting screwed in front of the whole Presidium. Best bloody sight on the Citadel."  
  
"Flatterer. How about we step this up a notch?"  
  
Still looking at him, Miura made a show of peeling one of her hands from his cowl, dipping down very slowly. Her eyes fell close, and a new kind of sound came from her throat then, a mixture between a sigh and a purr, as she started gently rubbing her clit, at the same pace as Adessar's thrusts. Adessar stole a look down, fascinated by the interplay of colour and texture between them, and her fingers drawing their increasingly faster circles.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked with a lewd grin.  
  
Spirits, she was going to be the death of him!  
  
He gave a single grunt in response as he concentrated on keeping the current speed up. Her skin was slick with sweat, and he buried his face in the curve of her neck in an attempt to clear his head, though her scent enveloping him didn't make the task any easier. It earned him another sneer.  
  
"This your first time, boy? Keep going and leave the rest to the pros!"  
  
True to her words, it didn't take her long to get herself to come, she had touching herself down to a T, and Adessar made a mental note of paying good attention the next time. He was so going to show her what he was capable of, she'd beg him to never stop...  
  
"Oh gods!" she exclaimed before her whole body seized up around him. He regained some of his focus and fucked her right through her orgasm, fast, relentless, until her shudders and wails had ebbed down, pounded on and on until his own breath grew erratic and he finally came, too, emptying himself into her completely, talons digging into the silky flesh of her hips hard enough to break her skin.  
  
His legs trembled. Miura was lightly built, but suddenly aware of the strain he'd put his body through by supporting her weight the whole time, Adessar slid them both down along the window onto the cool metal floor with a satisfied growl, accompanied by the surprisingly soft sound of her chuckles against his carapace.

 

* * *

  
"I never asked you about your first name,", Adessar said when they had come back to their senses, sitting on the floor looking at the fogged-up window pane, smears of sweat and quite a few three- and five-fingered handprints visible on the glass.  
  
The Presidium was still on the night cycle, but day was breaking, the artificial sky brightening. Not long until daily business would start up.  
  
Miura gave a snort of derision, all the acid back in her voice. Fascinating how quickly she could change.

"You screw me in a broken-down elevator, I'm sitting in a puddle of alien jizz, and _now_ you think about asking me for my name? Honestly, fuck you!"  
  
Scratching his itchy chest in an absent-minded way, Adessar sighed.  
   
_She'll never learn..._  
  
He reached over and pinched one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt in a lazy gesture, which made her yelp. "Always so feisty. How about appreciating the fact that I do bother asking, at all?"  
  
She crossed her arms and didn't look very convinced at first, but finally, with a little reluctance, she extended her hand, which he shook gently. Their eyes met, and there was no hate in them for once.  
   
"Chiho Miura, C-Sec Riot Squad. Nice to meet you."  
   
"Quintus Adessar. Tech and Hacking Division. Likewise."  
 

* * *

  
It was one of the early shift salarian techs who found them in the end, sleeping huddled together in a corner of the elevator, the air still thick with pheromones and the gloriously musky smell of interspecies sex.  
  
The salarian looked them and the compartment up and down before reaching a decision.

"Sorry for the trouble,", he said, his large eyes riveted to the smeared handprints on the glass.  "You two had a panic attack? Need a medic?"  
  
They exchanged an embarrassed glance, then shook their heads in unison. 

"Real bad panic attack. But we're ok now."  
 

* * *

  
They made their way back to the ground level without talking, grudgingly nodding at each other before parting ways.  
   
"Adessar?" her voice called out behind him after a few seconds. He stopped and turned around to face her, back to her casual dismissive stance, evident in her using his last name again. "I know it was you who hacked the elevator. No matter what happened, you're still an asshole," she said to him, her lips curled into a mocking half-smile.  
  
He gave a chuckle, inclined his head in her direction.  
  
"Yeah. Your asshole."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Professor S. for his incredibly boring university lectures.  
> Without him, I would have never thought about the Citadel Elevators in this way...


End file.
